The invention relates to backup power management systems and methods of operating the same.
Typical power transfer systems connect one or more circuit branches to either a primary power source or a secondary power source. Each circuit branch can connect to one or more loads, and typically includes one or more manually controlled circuit breakers that are controllable by an operator. Each circuit breaker includes a closed state where the circuit breaker allows a current, and an open state where the breaker does not allow a current. The manually-controlled circuit breakers change from an open state to a closed state when an operator manually closes the circuit breaker, and change from the closed state to the open state when either the breaker “trips” or an operator manually opens the breaker. It would be beneficial to have a system where the circuit breakers are automatically controlled, thereby providing greater control of the circuit branches and, consequently, controlling the power demand of the loads on the connected power source.
For most power transfer systems located at a residence, the system connects the one or more circuit breakers to a generator acting as the secondary power source. Residential generators vary in size and power output. In general, as the amount of rated power (or current) increases, the size, weight, and cost of the generator increases, and the amount of noise produced by the engine which powers the generator increases. Therefore, it would be beneficial to use a power management system for controlling or reducing the power demand on a generator, thereby allowing a smaller generator to be used for applications that typically require a larger generator.